The present disclosure relates to an automatic footwear cleaning apparatus. In industrial settings, such as food processing plants, it is important for plant personnel to sanitize their footwear when entering or exiting different processing rooms or areas. However, conventional methods of cleaning with a manual brush, water, and soap may take up undesirable amounts of time and result in inconsistent cleaning. Automatic cleaning machines that use electricity can be dangerous in wet environments. Thus, there is a need for a footwear cleaning device that is safe, effective, and efficient.